Captain Charades
by csibugman
Summary: [GSR] It's a new perspective, of sorts. Brass and Sara get together, but don't shy away GS shippers, it's no what you think. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Captain Charades"  
  
Author: csibugman&moggie  
  
Pairing: G/S  
  
Category: Angst/Drama/Romance/Humour  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: [GSR] It's a new perspective, of sorts. Brass and Sara get together, but don't shy away G/S shippers, it's no what you think.  
  
Spoilers: playing with fire  
  
Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
Note: Give a warm welcome to csibugman. After the first attempt, she's spreading her wings further.  
  
Restaurant  
  
Captain Jim Brass smiled at CSI Sara Sidle as they sat down and ate dinner together for the umpteenth time in the past few months. They had decided to get out and enjoy nights out with company, instead of being home alone and working all gods hours.  
  
Although it was a friendly exchange amongst good friends, there was talk, but neither gave into the dribble that was hounding the corridors. Co- workers were allowed to see each other outside work if they pleased, they didn't need permission from the boss.  
  
That particular thought crossed Sara's mind as she reached for her glass of red white.  
  
Jim smiled and shook his head. He was getting better at reading her. She had been in Vegas four years now and he was beginning to understand the real Sara. His thoughts and presumptions about her, were given way long ago to the compassionate, dedicated workaholic that held a beaming bright torch for her supervisor.  
  
"Ignore them." Jim smiled.  
  
Sara sighed and nodded in agreement. "Doesn't stop me thinking about beating the crap out of all of 'em." She remarked, causing Jim to laugh. She smiled and shrugged. "They don't understand, right?"  
  
Jim grinned. "Right. We know what were doing and it's no ones business to the contrary."  
  
"Good." She chuckled lightly. "It's funny though."  
  
He began laughing again. "Yeah, it is."  
  
Jim finished his drink and looked around. Turning his head, he caught sight of Grissom and some women. As Grissom was turning, he saw who it was. Charlotte! Not really knowing what to do at this point, he momentarily panicked. Jim knew that if Sara saw Grissom with Charlotte, no telling what she would do, or say.  
  
Leaning over the table slighty, he motioned the aisle with a wave of his hand. "Sara, how about we get outta her, go see what's happening on the Strip?"  
  
Sara wasn't sure where this was coming from. She saw his change in behaviour as he was acting very nervous all of a sudden. "Jim, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I just, well, I thought that we could use some fun." He shrugged helplessly, glance at Grissom. Pulling out his wallet, he paid the check in a responable hurry without being too obvious.  
  
Standing up, Sara turned around and wouldn't you know, it there stood Grissom and his date.  
  
Grissom was stunned not sure what to say.  
  
Charlotte smiled at Brass and stuck her hand out to say 'hi'.  
  
Jim took her hand said his 'hello' with a small smile. "Charlotte, this is Sara Sidle. Sara is a CSI also."  
  
Charlotte nodded in understanding and offered her hand to the stunned brunette. "Hello Sara, nice to meet you. You must have arrived after I left."  
  
Sara, at this point, was completely baffled. Grissom is having dinner with a women who once worked at CSI. Snapping her attention to Charlotte, she shook her hand. "Likewise Charlotte. I started right after Holly Gribbs was murdered."  
  
Grissom kept shifting his eyes between Brass and Sara thinking now 'the gossip is true'. The lightbulb suddenly went off, 'Oh My God' Sara is dating Brass!  
  
Jim saw this. He also noticed that Grissom was getting ready to start asking questions. He thought it would be best to get out now. Taking Sara's elbow gently, he smiled. "Sara, if your ready, I guess we need to get going."  
  
Nodding slowly, Sara offered a fake smile to the pair. "As ready as I'll ever be!"  
  
Jim and Sara were walking out the door when Grissom came up to Brass and asked to have a word with him.  
  
His imidiate thoughts were, 'Oh Great, here we go. Just what I need tonight, Grissom decides to talk."  
  
Grissom asked irather firmly. "What's going on here, Jim? How long has this- " Shifting his eyes to Sara for a moment, "-been going on?"  
  
Sighing at the agitated scientist, he shook his head. :Gil, it's not what you think."  
  
"Well, from the looks of it, you two are on a date."  
  
Jim narrowed his eyes and then pinned him with a stern glare. "Grissom, shouldn't you get back to Charlotte instead of butting in to what Sara and I are doing?"  
  
Grissom recoiled a little and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I should. Enjoy your evening." After Jim turned away, he couldn't help but look at Sara as she turned to get into Jim's car.  
  
Inside the restaurant  
  
Charlotte looked at Grissom carefully. "So, that was Sara? I take it you didn't know about Brass?"  
  
Grissom shook his head solomnly, but shrugged. "Yeah, that was Sara and no I didn't know they were dating. The gossip at the lab said they were. I...I didn't think was true."  
  
Watching him, she smiled slightly. "Well, now Sara thinks that we are together, so what are you going to do about this?"  
  
'This' Grissom thought for a moment. What he wanted to do was go back and say 'yes' to the dinner invitation, instead he blew it. Now she's with Brass.  
  
In Jim's Car  
  
Sara stared at her hands. "Jim, what was that all about?"  
  
Glancing at her briefly as he drove, he replied. "Well, Grissom thinks we are on a date and now he believes the rumours."  
  
Sara exhaled loudly and slumped further in her seat. "What the hell I am I going to do now?"  
  
Thinking hard, wracking his brains and watching the road, he suggested. "Sara, honey, I think we need to go get drunk. Maybe we can figure something out to get Grissom and you together."  
  
Sara flashed him her gap-toothed smile and nods. "Swing by my place first. I gotta change clothes. If we're going to get drunk, then I need jeans on not a skirt."  
  
Jim changed lanes safely and speedily to head for Sara's place.  
  
Pulling up, Sara and Jim exit the car and walk up to her apartment. Once in side, Jim heads for the fridge to hunt for some beers while waiting for Sara to change. Sara was pulling on her jeans when it hit her. 'Grissom was jealous'. Sara walked out of her bedroom and grabbed a beer too.  
  
Looking at the beer bottles with a smirk, he pointed to the phone. "I think we better cab it tonight." Sara grabbed her cell and wallet while Jim made the call to a cab company.  
  
Back at the restaurant  
  
It was getting too quiet and depressing, Charlotte thought. She sat up and tapped Grissom's hand. "Let's get out of here go, have a few beers and relax."  
  
Grissom didn't need to think too much about that suggestion and nodded. "That sounds like a plan, lets go." Walking outside to the car, he asked. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
Charlotte hummed to herself in thought as she looked around the car park. "Lets go to Ugly."  
  
Pulling out his cell, he nodded. "Ok, but we are getting a cab. I don't think I will be able to drive home tonight."  
  
In the cab  
  
Jim leaned into Sara and smiled brightly at her. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
She returned his smile and looped her arm with his. It was good to have friends. "Lets go to Coyote Ugly. I keep hearing Nick and Warick talking about it."  
  
Telling the cab driver where they wanted to go, Jim kept thinking to himself, 'what have I got myself in to?'  
  
They got out of the cab and continued to approach the club doors. Sara spotted some people she knew and told Jim she would be right back. Jim looked really hard at a women across the lot and noticed that is was Charlotte. Making sure Charlotte could not see him, he tried to spot Grissom. As if on cue, Grissom walked up to Charlotte. Jim saw Sara still chatting with some people and walked over to her.  
  
"Sara, I am going to head in. I saw some people I know."  
  
"Ok, I will be in a few."  
  
Jim made his way in and quickly spotted Charlotte. Walking over to her, Jim asked if he could speak to her in privete. Charlotte, having a good idea what it was about, nodded toward the exit. Jim walked off and waited for her.  
  
Charlotte turned to Grissom and touched his arm. "Gil, I will be right back. I see someone I need to talk with."  
  
Grissom nodded and pointed towards a large crowd. "Ok, I'll be at the bar."  
  
Charlotte walked over to Jim and jumped in before he could say anything, but hitting the nail on the head with his own thoughts. "We have got a problem on our hands and I have a strong feeling that Sara is somewhere in this bar."  
  
"Close, she's outside talking to some people. Sara's upset over Grissom and I thought that it would be a good idea to get drunk."  
  
Charlotte grinned. "Well, great minds think alike. I had the same idea. Grissom is in a funk over you and Sara. He thinks you two are together and that he's too late."  
  
Jim sighed and ran his big hand through his short hair. "Ok, what are we going to do?"  
  
Thinking, she shrugged. "I think, that we let them get drunk and then make sure they end up together."  
  
"How are we gonna do that? If they see each other they are gonna want to leave. Then we are back to square one."  
  
Charlotte agreed and gave the situation some more thought. She turned back to Jim and smiled. "Make sure Sara has a few in her. I will do the same with Grissom."  
  
Jim stared with his mouth nearly hanging open. "That's your plan? Make them both drunk?"  
  
Nodding quickly, she chuckled lightly. "Yes that is my plan. The rest, we will figure out later."  
  
Not sure about this idea, he reluctantly agreed. "Ok, but if this goes all to hell, I am blaming you. I still have to work with them, you don't."  
  
Charlotte laughed and patted his shoulder. "Yeah, Yeah. I will take the heat for it. Just do your part."  
  
Jim walked away and found Sara near the entrance, looking around. "Come on Sara, I think we need to find a table." Sitting down, the waitress came over and got there drink orders. Jim told the waitress to bring them each a beer and to keep the shots coming.  
  
Sara looked at him susprised. "You weren't joking about getting drunk were you?"  
  
He shook his head with a smile. "No I wasn't. I think the more we drink, the smarter we will become."  
  
Raising an eyebrow at his comment, she mouthed. "Okay."  
  
After a few shots and four beers, Sara was getting buzzed. Jim excused himself to the restroom or so Sara thought. Charlotte saw Jim get up and did the same, joining up with him where they couldn't be seen.  
  
Jim checked the area around them. "Ok, Sara is getting looped. How you doing with Grissom?"  
  
Charlotte couldn't help but grin. "He's gone. Keeps saying that he has really screwed up, pushed Sara away, straight to you. He is downing them one after another."  
  
"Ok, how do we get them to talk?"  
  
Looking over at the dance floor, she smiled. "Well, we can get on the dance floor, let them see each other and see what happens."  
  
Jim narrowed his eyes a little at the idea, not knowing if it was going to work or not. "Let's wait until a slow song. We get on the floor and we can switch partners."  
  
Charlotte nodded. "Ok, lets give this a try. But, Grissom starts crying on me, I am not responsable for my actions."  
  
Jim chuckled. "Same here. That's all we, need Sara crying, Grissom crying." He shook his head at the double image. They went went back to their tables and waited.  
  
Hearing that a slow song was starting, he took Sara's hand and led her to the dance floor. Charlotte did the same, much to Grissom's protest. She wrapped her arms around Grissom's neck and saw Jim and Sara. Jim had his hands on Sara's waist while she had her arms wrapped loosely around his neck.  
  
Grissom turned Charlotte and stopped abruptly. Seeing Jim and Sara locked in each others arms did it. Charlotte felt Grissom stiffen and knew he'd seen them.  
  
Jim saw Grissom looking at them and winked. Turning Sara just enough for her to see Grissom, he held her so she couldn't leave. What Jim and Charlotte didn't expect was Grissom leaning into Charlotte to kiss her ear.  
  
Sara saw this and got pissed. Charlotte was shocked, not sure what to do. She figured that Grissom saw them and was now trying to make Sara jealous. Turning slightly away, Sara switched places with Jim so he could see for himself. Jim's mouth dropped and instantly started thinking how the hell they were going to get out of the club with out any type of a confrontation between them.  
  
Charlotte pulled away and plainly said to Grissom that 'there is Sara and Jim, lets go say hi'. Grissom looked at her and said they would when the song ended. Pulling Charlotte back to him, he started doing the ear thing again, moving down to her neck this time.  
  
Jim felt Sara pulling in closer to him and started preying that she didn't start anything.  
  
Charlotte turned, hoping that Grissom would stop it with the neck thing. Grissom looked over at Jim and Sara, stopping the neck sucking he was doing on Charlotte when he saw Sara lean into Jim and her eyes disappered. That did it for him. Now he was past being pissed. The song ended and Jim escorted Sara off the floor.  
  
After sitting down Jim noticed that Grissom was looking at them with the 'I am going to rip your head look' Making there way to the table, Charlotte was hoping Grissom had not marked her on the floor and Sara was not about to go ape shit on her. Jim stood up and stuck out his hand to Grissom.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"  
  
"We thought we'd enjoy some music and a few drinks before heading home." Grissom said strongly.  
  
Everyone noticed how he stated 'heading home'.  
  
Sara stood up and as nice as she could, said for them to have fun and grabbed Jim's hand.  
  
Jim and Charlotte both knew this was about to get really ugly. Jim took Sara's hand and they headed for the door. Charlotte grabbed Grissom's arm and yanked him the whole time, going off on him for what he did in there.  
  
Grissom walked stiffly beside her. "Charlotte, I don't know what you mean. All I did was dance with you, so I-"  
  
Charlotte cutting him off. "All you did was dance!? Grissom you were trying to make out with me on the dance floor, all so you could make Sara jealous."  
  
"I did not do it to make 'Sara jealous' as you put it. I did it because I wanted too. Besides, she was all over Jim after she saw you and me dancing." He remarked heatedly.  
  
Outside, Jim and Sara were waiting for their cab.  
  
Jim stepped closer to Sara and squeezed her hand. "Sara, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes I am fine, I can't beleave him." She stared at her feet.  
  
"Sara, I don't think-"  
  
Sara cutting Jim off as she looked up. "Don't think what? I know what I saw, he was all over her like a cheap suite. I can't beleave this!"  
  
Jim listened to Sara ramble on and on while he was trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. He spotted Charlotte and Grissom walking towards them and closed his eyes briefly. Knowing that Sara, in the state she was in, would more than likely go off and not have a care in the world about what happened next.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Jim stood in total bafflement. He didn't know what do. Should he take Sara's arm and just walk away, hope she would cool down, but his thoughts to defuse the situation were halted by Charlotte.  
  
She put on her best smile and announced. "I guess we are waiting for a cab?"  
  
Matching her fake smile, he nodded. "Yeah, they said something about everyone being backed up."  
  
Grissom couldn't seem to control his mouth and blurted out with. "Great! Let's walk, I don't want to stand around."  
  
Jim knew the look that Sara had on her face. It was more of the 'your ass is mine' look and he was suddenly fearing her next words.  
  
Sara glared at Grissom. "Well, sorry if our company is not as pleasing. Please be my guest to walk around, maybe a cab will run you ass over!"  
  
Jim turned his head slightly, trying his best not laugh. Charlotte just closed her eyes in hope that Grissom would not fire back. She knew that Sara was in the mood to have it out with him, but was not the place or the time.  
  
Grissom turned angrily to Sara. "What!? The hell is that suppose to mean!?"  
  
"I didn't studder."  
  
Jim knew what was going to happen and Charlotte just stepped back.  
  
Grissom stared angrily at Sara as he spoke to Jim. "Jim, I think you need to control your women. Her mouth-"  
  
Cutting Grissom off before he could finish, Jim said in an equally loud voice. "Gil, I think you have had too much to drink. Maybe you need to step back and relax a little."  
  
Growing more agitated and on edge, Grissom scowled at his old friend. "Don't, tell me how much I've had to drink or what to do!"  
  
Charlotte stepped in at this point, knowing that both men were at the point of no return.  
  
Sara took Jim's arm, not knowing what would happen if he and Grissom kept it up.  
  
Grissom, looking at Sara, let his mouth run before his brain could catch up. "I guess when you said it would be too late, you already had your sights set on Jim. You could have told me you wanted him, but no, just like Hank, you went and did it. I had to hear it from someone else. You know what Sara... I hope you and Jim are happy... have a real nice relationship, get married, have some kids... the hole thing."  
  
Jim was stunned, he had never heard Grissom take that tone with anyone. Charlotte was not sure what to say.  
  
Sara stood her ground and snapped right back. "How dare you throw Hank up at me. You are no angel yourself or did you conveniently forget about Lady Heather!? I never slept with Hank and I am not sleeping with Jim either. Unlike you, I am not trying to get laid by everyone coming and going. You had your chance Grissom, you had three years and you couldn't make your mind up. So, you know what!? It is too late, I don't want to every see your sorry ass again."  
  
Grissom stood there and took his beating, knowing he had no right to say those things to her.  
  
Sara walked off, leaving them all standing there in stunned silence. Jim started to move, but Charlotte stopped him. She suggested she went after Sara and he stayed with Grissom. Grissom leaned against a wall and tried his hardest to comprehend what he had just done.  
  
Walking and crying, she didn't know what to do or what just happened. She stopped when Charlotte caught up to her. "Sara, come on. You and I need to talk. Lets go get a cup of coffee."  
  
Jim told Grissom to go sober up. He told him to call Charlotte to tell her that they were going to go for some food. Grissom agreed and called Charlotte. He told her what they were doing, which she asked him not to go to the diner, because it was where they were going. Grissom relayed that information to Jim and choose somewhere different..  
  
Diner  
  
Charlotte kept her eyes on the brunette and sighed. "Ok ," She started. "Sara, you and I don't know each other, but I am going to get to the point. I know you and Grissom love each other and I know you and Jim are just friends." Sara opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off. "Before you interrupt, Grissom and I are friends. I called him today, asked if he wanted to get together and catch up on old times. It was not a date by any means. We tried that and it didn't work. Grissom should not have acted like he did. I am sorry that he pulled that stunt in the bar. I had no idea he would do that. I did lecture him about it afterwards."  
  
Sara continued to stare at the salt pot as Charlotte explained. Although it was making more sense to why Grissom was acting so strange, she couldn't understand why he had been 'ok' with dating someone who had worked at the lab and then have a problem with her when she asked him out. It didn't make sense.  
  
"It's not your fault." Sara said suddenly.  
  
Charlotte sighed and sat back. "Maybe, maybe not. Either way, Gil shouldn't have done that. It was immature and juvenile."  
  
Sara nodded and turned to look out the diner window. She didn't what to say or feel, her whole body was tired and drained with by the recent activities. She wanted to go home and with that thought, she stood and told Charlotte so.  
  
Following her quickly. Sara hailed a cab and climbed in. Charlotte jumped in beside to make sure she got home ok. Whilst the cab pulled away, she called Jim to tell him what they were doing.  
  
Jim looked at Grissom's saddened face and groaned internally. All the things he could get himself into, he went and made his best friend jealous.  
  
"It's not too late Gil." Jim supplied hesitantly.  
  
Scoffing lightly, Grissom stared at his untouched meal. He had messed things up good and proper because his drunken mouth wouldn't let things lie until he was more understanding to himself and others. He sighed and dropped his shoulders. "Doesn't matter. She's never gonna talk to me again."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
Lifting his head slowly, Grissom narrowed his eyes at him. "She told me as much Jim. What the hell, am I suppose to do if she won't see me or talk to me?"  
  
Jim shrugged and cleared his throat. "Go talk to her."  
  
Grissom groaned in dismay and leaned his head into his hand. "Like she would listen to me now."  
  
"Maybe you could go to hers. Talk this out with her?" Jim suggested.  
  
Not needing to think much about his answer, he shook his head. "She wouldn't even open the door."  
  
"Perhaps, but it's only a few inches of wood. You can talk through it, can't you?"  
  
Grissom managed to raised his eyes to the policeman and stare at him for a long time whilst trying to think of what to say if he did go to hers and what she would do, or not do, depending of her mood. She was probably still angry and was telling the truth about never seeing him again. He couldn't win, but he knew he had to try.  
  
"Ok. This is what we're going to do. I'll call a cab. We drive over there and you talk to her." Jim explained before Grissom could. He wasn't sure if he was going to back out and forget the ordeal, so he figured he'd step in first.  
  
Sara's Apartment  
  
Charlotte and Sara exit the cab to walk up to Sara's apartment complex. Sara entered her code for the door and pushed it. Upon entering Sara's apartment, both women kicked off their shoes. Sara made her way to the kitchen to make some coffee. Charlotte made her way to the rest room intent on changing clothes.  
  
While Sara waited for the coffee, she thought about her talk with Charlotte. She couldn't think of a time when she was ever more pissed at Grissom. When the coffee finished, Sara poured two cups.  
  
Handing Charlotte cup, they headed for the living room. Sara was the first to speak as they sat down. "You know, I should call Jim, make sure everything is alright. God knows I don't have bail money if he kills Grissom."  
  
Charlotte chuckled lightly and sipped her coffee. "Sara, relax. Jim was head of Graveyard before Grissom. He knows how to hide a body."  
  
Sara burst out laughing at the thought of a slightly drunk Jim Brass, dragging Gil Grissom's corpse through the dessert. Sara's laughter came to a halt when her door beeped. Charlotte looked at Sara and questioned who could be at her door at this hour?  
  
Both women looked at each other and said. "Jim."  
  
Outside  
  
Jim was trying to get Grissom to shut up rambling so he could get Sara to open the door. Jim spoke to the little mic on the mechanical keypad stuck to the wall. "Sara, could you let me in. I need to talk to you and I would rather not do it this way. I won't stay long I promise, just a few minutes, then I will go. Ok?" Jim stood there hoping she would let him in and that she wouldn't flip out when she saw that Grissom was with him.  
  
Inside  
  
Sara looked at Charlotte with raised eyebrows. "I know he is with him and I don't want to talk to him. When he is sober, then, I will talk to him."  
  
Charlotte thought for a second. "You know a drunk man speaks a sober mans mind. Sara, give him a chance, hell, Jim is with him."  
  
Sara thought long and hard about this, but couldn't come up with anything other than. "No, I don't want to talk to him."  
  
Outside  
  
Jim listened to Sara and tried to convince her to talk to him.  
  
Grissom decided he had to put in his two cents. "Sara, look, I know your pissed, ok. I am sorry... I was wrong. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Please just talk to me. Let me in and we can work this out." Grissom smiled to himself and looked at Jim with a 'see, now she will open the door and all will be fine' look.  
  
Jim shook his head and laughed.  
  
Grissom wasn't sure why Jim was laughing at him, "What?"  
  
Sara told both of them to go home, she didn't want to talk to either of them. "If you don't leave, I will call the police and have you removed from here."  
  
Jim and Grissom, both stunned that Sara would do such a thing, stared at the speaker. Jim reached out to stop Grissom's hand as he went to press the button to speak. "Ok, that's it. Your coming with me. I am not going to have to explain to the sheriff why your drunk and were being removed from Sara's apartment."  
  
Grissom looked at Jim "I am not leaving until Sara talks to me. Let her call the cops, besides... Sara won't call the cops, Jim."  
  
That didn't convince Jim at all. The first thought was, 'no, Sara would just shoot us, then call the cops'.  
  
Grissom walked over to what he hoped was Sara's window. This caught Jim's attention and he gasped. "What the hell are you doing?" His mind and eyes circled around them, thinking of the neighbours and whether they would call the cops. Grissom told Jim to 'come here' and help him, but Jim wasn't happy with the image that popped into his head. "What, you can't climb up there!"  
  
Nodding his head defiantly, Grissom looked up. "Yes I can and I am. If we can get up there, Sara will have to talk to me then."  
  
Jim moved Grissom to the side with a heavy sigh. "I am going up first/ I don't want you losing your grip and falling on me."  
  
Grissom grinned. "Thanks Jim." Jim and Grissom started making there way up to what they hoped was Sara's apartment. Jim was on the balcony, leaning over to help Grissom the rest of the way up.  
  
Hearing a noise, Charlotte started to get up from the couch. Sara looked up. "You don't think they are that dumb do you?"  
  
Charlotte peaked threw the curtain and saw Jim bent over and the top of Grissom's head. Rolling her eyes, she told Sara they had company. Sara opened the curtain and scared the hell out Jim and Grissom.  
  
Both men jumped like they had been shot. Grissom moved to the sliding door and asked Sara to please let him in and that they had to talk this out.  
  
Sara, against her better judgement, opened the door. Grissom and Jim walked in, brushing dirt from there clothing. Charlotte went to get some more coffee with Jim following behind her. Charlotte poured the coffee as she spoke. "Jim, do you think it is a good idea for those to be alone?"  
  
Jim peeked into the living room. "I think so. Sara hasn't pulled out her gun yet, that's a good sign."  
  
Grissom and Sara sat down on the couch. Grissom was looking more like a little lost puppy every passing second. "Sara," He nervously cleared his throat. "I am so sorry. I was a jerk. I said things that I should not have and I can't never forgive myself for that." Sara started to speak, but he held up a hand to silence her. "Please. let me finish. There's a lot I need to say. I may not have a chance later to say them."  
  
"Sara, Charlotte and I are friends, nothing more. As for Heather, I never slept with her. Yes I was there that morning, but nothing happen. We talked and fell asleep, and no we didn't sleep in the same bed. I slept on the couch. As for Hank, I was wrong. I was hurt when you and he were together. I wanted to be the person you went to the movies with and what ever else you did."  
  
Moving from his place on the couch, Grissom knelt down in front of Sara, taking both her hands in his. "Tonight, when I saw you dancing with Jim... I don't know... I just snapped. I couldn't stand to see you with someone else. I now know that Jim and you are friends, nothing more. Leaning up to Sara so that there noses were almost touching, he whispered. "Sara, I Love You. Please tell me I'm not too late?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Sara looked at Grissom shocked by his words. Tears formed in her eyes. Sara released her hands from his and began to make her way to the kitchen. She asked Jim and Charlotte if they minded giving them some time alone.  
  
Jim and Charlotte made there way to the living room. Firstly, Jim walked over to Grissom and gave him a wink with an added, "Gil, don't screw this up,"  
  
Grissom smiled and told him he knew what he needed to do.  
  
Charlotte gave Sara a hug and her cell phone number. "Call if you need me."  
  
Jim gave Sara a hug. "Take it easy on him ok?"  
  
Sara laughed. "Don't worry, I think this will work out." She walked back over to the couch when the front door closed. She sat down beside Grissom and waited a few seconds before saying. "I Love You too!"  
  
Grissom could not speak, he was not expecting it to be this simple.  
  
"Thank you for being honest with me about Heather. That means so much to me. I wish you would have told me how you felt back then it would have saved us both a lot of hurt."  
  
"Are you sure that you know what to do about this?" Sara asked him.  
  
Grissom sighed. "I have always known what to do. I was just scared to tell you." He moved closer to wrap his arms around her. "You know I am going to make mistakes so when I do, don't give up on me. Ok?"  
  
Sara breathed out lightly as she settled against him. "We both suck at relationships so we are going to have to give each other space and learn about each other."  
  
Grissom held Sara even tighter. "I only know Sara Sidle the CSI. I really want to know the real Sara Sidle. Is that ok?"  
  
Sara smiled "And I don't even know Gil Grissom, other than he is really into bugs."  
  
Grissom laughed. "I promise you will see the real me, starting right now."  
  
It happened so fast, neither knew what was happening until their lips melded together.  
  
Living Room, Alone  
  
Grissom continued to kiss down her cheek to stop momentarily at her neck. He pulled her closer as her hands wandered down his back to grip his shirt into her fists. His mouth worked back up to her mouth as he began slowly lowering her back against the cushions. His mind was in overdrive as her hands released his shirt and pulled the fabric from his pants to seek out his skin. He gasped as her hand snuck into the back of his pants and pulled him closer to her.  
  
Sara moaned into his mouth as she explored his body with her own. She pulled her hands to his chest and pushed his jacket over his shoulders. He struggled to get free at first, but soon the sound of leather hitting the floor, resonated through the fairly large room.  
  
The hesitation was all but gone, apart from the removing of clothing and becoming more vulnerable to each other's need.  
  
Pulling each button free with forced slowness, Grissom watched as skin from her chest came into view and begged for him to touch it. Her chest was heaving as his hands pushed the fabric aside. His mouth lowered to her collarbone hungrily, causing Sara to giggle and grip his shoulder blades.  
  
"I'm not a meal Griss." She gasped.  
  
Grissom chuckled against her skin and dragged his mouth down her chest. His hands started work on his own shirt, eager to feel her skin against his. Sara helped him rid himself of the clothing that separated them. Both hands bumped against each other, causing giggles and chuckles to echo against skin.  
  
"Let me do it." She breathed against his cheek.  
  
"I thought we were going to do it together." He snorted.  
  
Sara laughed and pushed him back until she was sitting on his stomach and reaching for the buttons. "We have plenty of time."  
  
Groaning and closing his eyes against her gentle touch, he let his head fall back against the arm of the couch. His head snapped up as she started giggling. "What?"  
  
Shaking her head and covering her mouth with her hand, she giggled.  
  
Grissom looked down and blushed. "This is embarrassing."  
  
"I'm sorry." She squeaked.  
  
The whole situation had evaporated all thought and he hadn't realised that his pants were undone and his belt lay on the floor by his jacket. His shirt hung open, but his boxers were the main cause of her sudden hilarity.  
  
"Griss," She gasped and pulled the front of his boxers, letting them go with a snap. "Beetles!?"  
  
Narrowing his eyes at her, he sat up quickly and pinned her beneath him. "I'm an Entomologist, Sara. I happen to love bugs."  
  
"Beetle Boxers!" She gasped and giggled, her face reddening from both arousal and laughter.  
  
Grissom kicked off his pants and shrugged out of his shirt as Sara calmed herself. She giggled once more before grabbing his face and pulling him down to reunite their lips in a sloppy hurried kiss.  
  
"Slow down, honey." He breathed between kisses.  
  
Sara ignored him and he suddenly lost his balance on the edge of the couch. Grabbing Sara around the waist, they tumbled onto the floor. Grissom groaned in slight discomfort as he lifted his back to let Sara pull his belt from beneath his shoulder.  
  
"You ok?" She asked seriously, but smiled when he chuckled and turned them, just missing the coffee table with his head as he began trailing kisses down her neck.  
  
"I think this would be safer in the bedroom." He suggested, kissing his way back up her neck to her lips, devouring them before pulling her up with him.  
  
Morning, Bedroom  
  
Sara woke to the warm feeling of being held and someone snoring in her ear. Trying to turn her body was an impossible task as Grissom just gripped her tighter. She felt him move his body and try to pull her with him. Realising that it was not her body that was moving but the sheet, she watched as it was being pulled away from her body.  
  
Before she could grab her part of the sheet, Grissom rolled over and cocooned himself into a tight little package. Sara, still more than half asleep, was not going to let her covers be hogged by a man. Sitting up in the bed, she reached for the sheet and started pulling.  
  
Straining to pull hard as she could without launching in to every curse word known to man, felt the sheet start to give and before there was time to stop her movement, Grissom moved. All Sara saw was the sheet coming toward her and then her looking up at her bed from the floor.  
  
Grissom heard a very loud thud and a very angry Sara cursing him with every breath she made. He decided to open his eyes and brave the sunlight. Not seeing Sara, he raised himself up quicker than he should have, since he felt like he had been hit with a hammer and it was still resounding in his head. Grissom called out. " Sara, where are you?"  
  
Sara raised herself up off the floor and gave him a dirty look. "I was just flung to floor trying to get my cover back that you decided to take and roll yourself up in."  
  
Grissom, trying his hardest not to laugh, for fear of Sara hurting him, but also because it really hurt his head to move. He reached out a hand and lifted the sheet up for Sara to climb back under.  
  
She made her way under the covers and snuggled against him. "How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead "My head is killing me and I think I pulled a muscle in my back, because it is killing me."  
  
Sara giggled out loud. "Your back is hurting because we fell off my couch last night, Romeo."  
  
Grissom smiled, remembering there little play in the living room. "Yeah and as I recall, you made fun of my boxers."  
  
Sara giggled. "Yes I did beetle man."  
  
"Come on, lets get some breakfast." Grissom groaned at the movement.  
  
Sara put on a tank top and shorts while Grissom pulled on his boxers before following her to the kitchen. He took his seat on the barstool, watching Sara prepare their breakfast. He got up to help, but Sara told him she could do it.  
  
"Ok, fine, let me make the coffee, please."  
  
She smiled and pointed to the cupboard where the coffee was located and the cups. Once he had everything, he started putting the coffee together.  
  
Grissom pulled the filters down and started to place it in the coffee pot when he noticed Sara's neck. He stared quietly for a few minutes as she moved around. He spotted lots of little marks on her neck and, 'oh god' they were all over her neck and shoulder. Grissom was about to tell her when the door beeped.  
  
Sara walked over to the buzzer and allowed the visitor, or visitors, to come up. She opened the door to greet Jim and Charlotte.  
  
Jim started blushing and Charlotte was staring at her neck.  
  
Sara looked at both and asked. "What are you looking at?"  
  
Charlotte smirked. "Sara, I think you need to go the bathroom and take a look for yourself."  
  
Standing still to stare at them for a second, she turned and started to walk off, but stopped. "Oh, Grissom is in the kitchen. Jim help him with the coffee please."  
  
Charlotte followed Sara to the bathroom.  
  
Jim walked into the kitchen and lost it. He burst out laughing so hard he began crying and started to hiccup. Trying to control the hiccups and laughter, he squeezed his eyes shut as Grissom stared at him.  
  
Eyeing his painfully as he winced at the loud sounds coming from Jim, he asked. "Please, I have a headache and you are making it worse."  
  
"I can't help it. I should have known you would wear something like that. From the looks of Sara's neck, you too made up."  
  
Grissom breathed out. "Yes Jim, we made up."  
  
Both Grissom and Jim jumped when they heard Sara scream.  
  
Jim looked at Grissom and smiled. "I take it Sara hadn't seen her neck yet"  
  
"Not until now." Grissom closed his eyes and sighed. The pounding only increasing.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4 COMPLETE

Chapter 4  
  
Sara was still steaming about the state of her neck after Jim and Charlotte left. Grissom just bared the brunt and sat on the couch watching her rant and pace. He knew if he just let her get it out of her system, she wouldn't hurt him, as much, at least he hoped.  
  
"How the hell am I going to go into work and explain this!?" He heard her say on a breathless gasp. She sighed and dropped down on the couch beside him. "I just, can't believe you." She groaned, dropping her face into her hands.  
  
Grissom let the small smile that had threatened to show slip onto his bemused face and looked at her neck from his vantage point by her side. There were a few marks, bruises, lovebites, covering a portion of her luscious neck. It was temping to just lean over and complete the pattern and cover what looked like the only untouched patch of flesh.  
  
"Polo neck!" She exclaimed from no where, snapping Grissom from his wandering thoughts.  
  
"Polo neck?" He asked, but soon understood. "No!" He shook his head adamantly and stood. "It's like 80 degrees outside Sara, you can't wear a polo neck in this heat, let alone tonight."  
  
"This is all your fault." She partially yelled, but giggled.  
  
Grissom turned to her and grinned. He knelt in front of her knees and took her hands away from her neck. "I know." He smiled. "And, I'm sorry." He shrugged. "I didn't realise and I... suppose I just got carried away."  
  
She nodded and sighed. "But how am I going to hide these now, let alone any other time you get carried away in marking me?"  
  
Thinking this over, but not really concentrating hard enough, he pulled on her hands so she leaned forward. "I..." He began, but quickly forgot what he was going to say and started nuzzling the patch of skin he couldn't keep away from.  
  
Sara sighed with a smile as she tipped her head back. "This isn't going to solve the problem Gil."  
  
Groaning into her neck at the sound of his given name float off her tongue, he started to manoeuvre them until he lay across her body on the couch.  
  
Night time in Vegas  
  
Jim looked up from his notepad as he jotted down the details of the current crime scene. He saw Grissom approach with his field case in one hand and the over, he guessed, resting on Sara's lower back.  
  
"Good evening." Jim smirked, moving to stand beside Sara. "Hey, how you feeling tonight?"  
  
Sara smiled and adjusted her case into her other hand so she could adjust her scarf. "You can't see them, can you?" She asked, looking Jim in the eyes, daring him to lie to her.  
  
He shook his head and turned around to follow Grissom's movement's as he walked away from them. "Everything ok?"  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, slightly confused, but as she followed his eyes, she smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah, he's fine, I'm fine, everything's fine."  
  
"You two talk?" Jim asked, moving to follow her as they headed further towards the yellow crime scene tape that strategically marked off the body, keeping those who shouldn't be there, out.  
  
Grissom turned a deaf ear away from the attention he seemed to be getting from the two officers that were standing off to the side. He snapped his head up when Jim touched his arm. "Sorry." He murmured. "I was thinking." He common excuse for not listening was met by raised eyebrows and his old friends, 'liar' look.  
  
CSI Headquarters  
  
Nick made his way down the corridor to meet up with Warrick in the break room. On his entry, he collided with Sara. "Oh, hey Sidle." He grinned, side-stepping out of her way. Sara reached up to grab her scarf as it began to fall. Nick smiled knowingly and scratched his chin as well as pointed to her neck. "You ok, cause you're wearing a scarf in like 80 degrees. Coming down with something or covering something up?" He teased.  
  
Sara glared at him as was about to snapped back something that would send him fleeing, when Greg came running out of his lab and through the blocked doorway.  
  
"Sorry, Coming Through!" He yelped, bashing into Sara and pushing her into the door post.  
  
That did it. The scarf fell to her shoulder and the evidence was plain at the eye can see.  
  
Jim stopped on his way past and raised curious brows. "Sara." He called and when she looked away from Nick's, Warrick's, Catherine's and Greg's wide eyes. "There wasn't that many this morning."  
  
Clenching her jaw, she growled and pushed past them all to stalk down the corridor, leaving a bustling cloud of dark energy in quake.  
  
Everyone that now stood in the doorway to the break room, were eyeing Jim with surprised eyes.  
  
"You and... Sa-" Nick stammered. "But-" Greg stuttered. "The Rumo-" Catherine asked. "Wow!" Warrick breathed.  
  
Grissom strolled down the hall and came to a stop when a rather large shadow fell across his file that he was reading. He looked up and saw all his CSI's, bare one female brunette and a red faced lab tech, he narrowed his eyes. They were all staring at him like he was left out of the loop and they felt sorry for him. "What?" He asked quietly, flinching at the sound of his voice echoing through the silent hallway.  
  
Jim stepped up and sighed. "It's out."  
  
Grissom stared at him. "It's out?" He repeated.  
  
Jim nodded. "I'm afraid so, just..." He looked at the four standing in front of them. "Not what they think."  
  
Grissom turned and looked at Catherine, trying to find answers from his second in command. She shook her head dumbly and shifted her eyes to Jim.  
  
"Sara." Jim clarified, receiving an 'oh' from Grissom and a chuckle. "Yeah." He smiled.  
  
"Sara." He repeated and chuckled again. "How angry is she?" He asked the group.  
  
Nick shrugged, Greg kept his mouth shut, Catherine opened her mouth, but closed it and Warrick gave them the reply they all agreed with. "Fuming." Everyone nodded and breathed out a heavy sigh.  
  
Grissom sighed and turned to head to his office. He needed to get rid of the file he held in his hands before seeking out his angry lover.  
  
Catherine snapped out of her thoughts and stepped away from the huddled group as Jim started explaining about Sara, but she broke away and followed Grissom. Jim tried to stop her, but ended up following with Greg, Nick and Warrick trailing behind. Catherine barged through her supervisors door, nearly knocking him over in mid rant. "Alright, Gil! This has got to stop. Sara has hickeys and damnit, Jim gave them to her. Are you going to do something about this?"  
  
Grissom just stands there staring at the mad blonde. This wasn't going to happen, not in his office, not in the lab and not tonight. He pushed past all his CSI's, one lab tech and one amused police captain.  
  
Locker Room  
  
Sara was sitting on the bench in front of her locker. She held the scarf in her hands, twisting it in thought and grumbling slightly to herself. That's how Grissom found her anyway.  
  
"Honey?" He stepped into the room wise deliberate slowness.  
  
"It's stupid, why the hell, am I angry?" She asked herself as Grissom moved to sit beside her. "I mean, it's good right?"  
  
They looked at each other before Grissom asked. "What's good sweetheart?"  
  
Sara looked away and sighed . "Us."  
  
Grissom smiled. "Of course it's good."  
  
"That's what I think." She grinned and turned to straddle the bench like he had. "But-"  
  
"It's nothing we can't straighten out Sara." He reassures her as he brushes her hair from her eyes.  
  
She nodded. "But they think-"  
  
Grissom drops his head and sighs. "I'm sorry, about the bruises."  
  
Sara slapped him on the shoulder. "So you should be you dope."  
  
Grasping her hand, he pulled her close and covered her mouth with his. Resistant at first, Sara tried to pull back, but his grip on her tightened as the kiss deepened.  
  
"Gil." Sara managed to gasp before being persuaded otherwise.  
  
The door to the locker room slammed open, like the door to Grissom's office did as the same blonde hared woman barged through it on a mission in mind to give hell. The whole group had followed Catherine as Jim tried to talk to her, but she wasn't having any of it.  
  
Both Grissom and Sara pulled apart quickly. Catherine's jaw would have hit the floor if it was physically possible. Warrick, Nick and Greg just stared and Jim tried to stop himself from laughing at the extremely red faces of the two who were trying to straighten out their clothing and hair. Was anything more embarrassing than being caught by your co-workers, making out in the locker room, where who knows what else could have happened if they weren't interrupted.  
  
Trying to ignore the stares and questioning glances towards Jim and Sara, Grissom slowly got up and took Sara's hand. "We-" He began to explain, but Catherine interrupted.  
  
"You gave her those-?" She pointed to Sara's neck and her lips turned up into a mischievous grin. "Bugbite's"  
  
Grissom turned another shade of red and turned begging eyes to Jim.  
  
Jim shrugged. "They would let me explain." Sara smiles shyly and follows Grissom out as he tugged on her hand and squeezed through the crowd hogging the doorway.  
  
"Bugbite's?" Jim asked Catherine  
  
She grinned unashamedly. "I just love seeing him nervous and blushing. It's sweet."  
  
Nick chuckled and patted Warrick on the shoulder. "They sure fooled us."  
  
Warrick snorted. "Yeah, right. You were placing bets on Brass and Sara."  
  
Nick scowled at his tall friend and smacked his arm. "Hey, you took that bet."  
  
Jim cleared his throat and clipped both around the head. "I'm still standing here guys."  
  
Catherine watched the two young men rub their heads as Greg bounded towards the door and leaned out to sneak a look at the back of the two walking away. Catherine smiled and touched his shoulder, making him jump. "Sorry Greggo." She smirked. "What you doing?"  
  
Greg furrowed his brows and sighed. "Where they going?  
  
CSI Headquarters Car Park  
  
"You did that on purpose." Sara accused.  
  
Grissom snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes. "What!? I did no such thing."  
  
"You did. You kissed me right in front of the whole lab."  
  
Shaking his head, he stepped closer to her as they descended down the steps. "It wasn't the whole lab and I kissed you because you were teasing me."  
  
Elbowing his ribs, she scoffed. "Yeah, right."  
  
"It's true. You were teasing me."  
  
Sara stopped and stared at him with a smile. He was grinning and staring at the ground. "Is that so?" He nodded and she continued. "I tease you?"  
  
"All the time." He admitted, feeling his collar tighten slightly under his blushing face and neck.  
  
"You did these on purpose, didn't you?" She accused, bringing his attention to her neck that was concealed beneath her scarf.  
  
Grissom cleared his throat and glanced away. "No." He said slowly.  
  
"You tell me now and promise you won't do it again or I'll spread the word about your boxers Gil Grissom." She warned, though with a playful smile and glistening amused eyes.  
  
"Fine." He sighed and started walking towards his car.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Sara asked as they reached the rear end of the car.  
  
"I want to check out an old crime scene that Warrick and Nick were working at. They need some insect analysis."  
  
Three Months Later  
  
"You were drunk." Jim laughed, placing his coffee mug on the table in front of him.  
  
"Not that much." Grissom protested.  
  
"You climbed up to her balcony." The police captain snickered.  
  
Grissom sighed and rubbed his face. "Ok, I was just, but you climbed up as well."  
  
"Only so you didn't fall on me."  
  
Catherine sat down in a chair beside Grissom and leaned back with her fresh cup of Starbucks coffee. "So, what you two been talking about?"  
  
Both men looked at each other and stood. "Baseball." They both replied and left their coffees on the table to escape the questions from the blonde.  
  
Two Months Later, Break Room  
  
Sara smiled at Nick and shrugged. "Got a doctors appointment, can't."  
  
Nick nodded. "Why?" He asked after a second, hoping he could persuade her to help him on his case.  
  
"What do you mean why?" She asked, confused.  
  
"Why are you going to the doctors?"  
  
"Yeah." Grissom's voice backed up the young Texan from the doorway.  
  
Sara turned and sighed. "I don't know. I don't feel well and want to see a doctor. Is that ok with you two?"  
  
Grissom moved further into the room and touched her face. Nick was still shocked by his bosses displays with Sara and hers to him, but he only looked away or left them room, but his curiosity got the better of him this time.  
  
"Something wrong? You didn't tell me you weren't feeling well." Grissom asked her softly, noticing her pale face, but like the past few weeks, figured it was exhaustion.  
  
"I'm just a little under the weather, nothing big. Catherine suggested I go for a check up. I haven't had one in a while." She explained as if it were nothing.  
  
Nodding, Grissom stepped away and turned to Nick. "How you progressing with your case?"  
  
Nick snapped his head to his supervisor and started stuttering out a response as Sara made her escape.  
  
Later That Evening  
  
"Come on Sara, spit it out. You still don't look too good, what did the doctor say?" Nick moaned.  
  
Although they hadn't noticed the two walking by the break room door, Sara blurted out the words that made the Entomologist's world stop. "I'm going to have a baby."  
  
Grissom hits the floor.  
  
Jim stares at his friends body. "I'll be damned, he fainted."  
  
After a few silence panicked minutes, Grissom begins to regain consciousness. His eyes open to worried brown's staring down at him. He sat up carefully and asks. "You're pregnant?"  
  
Jim and Nick helped Grissom stand and watched as him and Sara stared at each other nervously.  
  
"Yes, we're going to have a baby." She smiled slightly and waits.  
  
Grissom's face suddenly broke out into a huge bright grin. "I am going to be a father!" He hugs Sara very tightly before pulling away slightly to put his hand on her belly, rubbing gently. "A baby." He whispers in awe. "Wow!" He exclaimed, chuckling and pulling her into his arms once again as a crowd started to form in the hallway, watching the pair in stunned, amused and happy silence.  
  
THE END 


End file.
